


It's a Latin@ Thing

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Because I can, Cuban Nursey, Latino Character, Mexican Whiskey, Nicaraguan y Chilean Tango, Nursey Week, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: "Well we were going to use you as a tie breaker for our argument,” Whiskey explains. “But that can wait. You clearly don’t get away from gringos that often."OrThe one where Nursey is Cuban and is taken under the wing of the Tadpoles (go figure).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nursey week  
> Prompt: Simplicity 
> 
> Translations at the end

Nursey had a long day. He had four classes back to back on Tuesdays and Thursdays this semester. He was ready to bail on his plans to paint and write at her studio (he’d taken to being her canvas when Shitty was busy with law school). He storms through the Haus, chucking his bag next to the staircase as he grabbed some custard pie from the fridge.  

He cut himself a slice as he hears chattering coming down the stairs. 

“Mira, puto,” he hears Whiskey protest.

He hears someone, presumably Tango, snort. “No, lo único que quiero mirar es su chiquito culo corriendo hasta Murder Stop N Shop por mis refrescos." 

"En sus sueños, mi rey,” Whiskey chirps.

Nursey chuckles at their back and forth, garnering the attention of the tadpoles as they pass the kitchen. They stare at Derek quizzically. 

Whiskey turns to Tango, “I knew it. I fucking knew he heard us on the bus last week." 

Tango shrugs, "¿quieres un desfile?" 

"You see what I put up with?” Whiskey addresses Derek. “Pinche cabrón," he mutters.

Nursey smirks, nodding sympathetically. 

"¿Oye, es Puertorriqueño o Dominicano o Cubano o que?” Tango inquires.

“Cuban,” he admits awkwardly, “or my mom is." 

"¿Puedes hablar español?" 

Nursey blushes, "well yea, but my accent’s shit." 

Whiskey and Tango give each other a look, quickly ushering Nursey into the living room.  They gently push him down onto the couch, flipping the TV on.

Nursey gapes. "What are you doing?" 

"Well we were going to use you as a tie breaker for our argument,” Whiskey explains. “But that can wait. You clearly don’t get away from gringos that often." 

"What’s your flavor Nursey?” Tango asks as he puts Netflix on. “Comedy? Drama? We can skip straight to telenovelas if you want." 

"Um comedy I guess.” Then, remembering why he came to the Haus in the first place, Nursey adds,  "but guys, I had plans with Lardo." 

"No te preocupas,” Tango assures him. “Está volada encima del techo." 

"She’s what?" 

"Volada,” Tango repeats, he snaps his fingers rapidly. “¿Que es la palabra en inglés?”

“High,” Whiskey supplies, “como un papalote o avión.”

“Oh," Derek hums in understanding, "fuck this is what I hate about Spanish. There’s too much slang." 

"Oh then you’re really gonna hate talking to us,” Whiskey chirps. “Antonio over hear is Nicaraguan and Chilean." 

"And Señor ‘orale güey’ is Mexican,” Tango mocks. 

“Apúrate con eso pendejo,” Whiskey chastises Tango. 

Tango glares at him, “I’m putting on _Ugly Betty_." 

"Gracias a Dios,” Whiskey whines. “Un buen idea por el primero ves un su vida!" 

"Maldito diaverga,” Tango mutters. 

Derek chuckles, happy to see the Tadpoles being so comfortable in the Haus. “Do you guys always chirp this hard?" 

They both shrug. 

"It’s a Latin@ thing,” Whiskey explains. 

“Oye, no necesitas hablar en español con nosotros,” Tango tell Derek sympathetically. “Pero no vamos a burlar." 

"Ok,” Derek nods shakily, resolving, “te lo juro que voy a tratar." 

"Escúchalo,” Tango smiles broadly, patting Nursey on the back. 

“Mira, soy Nursey 'ay mi acento es horrible, no puedo hablar,” Whiskey shoves him playfully. “No mames, chingón." 

"Lo siento,” he blushes brightly. "No tengo la oportunidad para practicar afuera de casa.“ 

"Pues, tienes nosotros ahora,” Tango offers. “Y la maravillosa America Ferrera." 

"Oye, debemos ver _Jane the Virgin_ después,” Whiskey suggests. 

“Han visto One Day at a Time?" Derek inquires hesitantly, because he wants to be part of the discussion. 

Outside of some conversations with his mom, and that time they visited his extended family in Miami when he was twelve, Derek’s never really felt Latin@. It was hard enough being Black at Andover, let alone being a “filthy immigrant.” So he stuffed that part of himself down, just as he was getting interested in learning about his culture. He bulldozed through the Spanish curriculum so he could take AP and go on the senior trip to Costa Rica.  

"No, pero es comedia verdad?” Tango pulls him out of his musings. 

“Sí.” He elaborates, “vi lo primero capítulo y se parece bien." 

"Entonces vamos a empezar con eso,” Tango resolves. “Dame eso…chochada." 

Whiskey grabs the remote, putting it in Tango’s face. "Es un remoto,” he over emphases the 'r’. 

Tango’s grunting, unimpressed, as Nursey and Whiskey laugh at his expense. 

 "Wait, we’re missing those drinks." Whiskey points out. 

Tango stares at him incredulously. "You mean the one’s you owe me?”

“Yeah, shut up,” Whiskey rolls his eyes. “Derek settles this for us." 

"Ok?” 

“Who’s objectively more fuckable- Diego Luna or Gael García Bernal," Tango over emphasizes the pronunciation of both their names. 

"Is that even a question?” Nursey blanches before answering, “Gael." 

"Ha!" Whiskey leans over Nursey’s lap to yell in Tango’s face. 

"Fuck fine, I’ll go ask Lardo if we can borrow her car," Tango resigns. “You’ve gotta admit, though, Diego’s flow es lo mejor.”  

“Nunca dije el contrario,” Whiskey argues. 

“Don’t let Shitty hear you say that,” Nursey warns them.

“I bet Tony would love if Shitty knew he had a thing for flow,” Whiskey waggles his eyebrows.

“Andate a la chucha!” Tango gripes.  

He gets the keys from Lardo, and once again, they escort Nursey along on their antics. They initiate him into a cram course of Goya products and as many Latin@ (though mostly Mexican) treats that Murder Stop N Shop holds. It’s nice because they aren’t treating him like an unfortunate bastard; just like a friend who needs a change of pace. And they’re recounting stories about their families, traditions they love, and dumb things gringos do when they find out that they’re Latin@. It’s like a homecoming; like he can finally pay attention to the second generation American in him without feeling like he’s betraying the aspects that make up his identity. They come back to the Haus fifteen minutes later with more bottles of Jarritos and pan dulce than they can hold in one trip. 

“You think Bitty could bake us some conchas?” Whiskey asks with a reserved, yet hopeful tone.

“Of course,” Nursey nudges him encouragingly. “All you gotta do is ask.” 

They’re binge watching _One Day at a Time_  for a few hours when the rest of the team starts tricking in and down from their various spaces. Whiskey and Tango are fighting about soccer teams (loudly, in Spanish) while paying attention to the show. Derek chirps them a little louder (and more confidently) every time. Because they don’t treat him like he’s any less than them. 

"Y'all sure are louder than my family reunions," Bitty chirps them when dinner is ready. 

Whiskey and Tango shrug nonchalantly. Derek finds himself doing the same. Adding plainly, "it’s a Latin@ thing," 

Because it was as simple as that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Latin@ Tadpole HC's and I didn't see why Nursey couldn't be Latin@ as well.
> 
> I'm gonna admit that I'm taking the time to put a translation at the end so my best friend can read this fic. 
> 
> Mira puto - look, bitch (Puto is Mexican slang that I just learned today can be homophobic, but since Whiskey seems to be a self repressed douche we're gonna go with it) 
> 
> No, lo único que quiero mirar es su chiquito culo corriendo hasta Murder Stop N Shop por mis refrescos - No, the only thing I wanna see is your little ass running to Murder Stop N Shop for my sodas. 
> 
> En sus sueños mi rey - In your dreams, your heighness
> 
> ¿quieres un desfile? - Do you want a parade? 
> 
> Pinche cabrón - fucking asshole 
> 
> ¿Oye es Puertorriqueño o Dominicano o Cubano o que? - Hey so are you Puerto Rican, Dominican, Cuban or what?
> 
> ¿Puedes hablar español? - Can you speak Spanish?
> 
> No te preocupas. Está volada encima del techo. - Don't worry. She's high on the roof. 
> 
> Volado/a- Chilean slang for high 
> 
> ¿Que es la palabra en inglés? - What's the word in English
> 
> Como un papalote o avión - like a kite or plane 
> 
> orale güey - Mexican slang for c'mon man 
> 
> Apúrate con eso pendejo - hurry up dumbass
> 
> Gracias a Dios, un buen idea por el primero ves un su vida! - Thank God, a good idea for the first time in your life! 
> 
> Maldito - fucking (kinda, I'm Mexican and Cuban so I say pinche but apparently pinche in Nicaragua means stingy)  
> Diaverga - Nicaraguan slang meaning either something amazing or an ungrateful bastard (Tango means the second one)
> 
> Oye, no necesitas hablar en español con nosotros, pero no vamos a burlar - You don't have to speak Spanish with us, but we won't make fun of you
> 
> te lo juro que voy a tratar - I promise I'll try
> 
> Escúchalo - listen to him 
> 
> Mira, soy Nursey 'ay mi acento es horrible, no puedo hablar - Look, I'm Nursey "oh my accent is horrible I can't speak" 
> 
> No mames- stop messing around
> 
> Chingón - Mexican slang for someone who is badass/awesome
> 
> Lo siento, no tengo la oportunidad para practicar afuera de casa - Sorry, I don't get to practice outside of my house. 
> 
> Pues, tienes nosotros ahora, y la maravillosa America Ferrera. - Well you have us now, and the marvellous America Ferrera 
> 
> Oye debemos ver Jane the Virgin después - Hey we should watch Janethe Virgin after 
> 
> Han visto One Day at a Time? - Have you seen One Day at a Time?
> 
> No, pero es comedia verdad? - No, but it's a comedy right? 
> 
> Sí, vi lo primero capítulo y se parece bien. - Yea, I watched the first episode and it looks good 
> 
> Entonces vamos a empezar con eso - In that case, let's start with that
> 
> Dame eso - give me that 
> 
> chochada - Nicaraugan slang for something you can't remember the name of 
> 
> Es un remoto - It's a remote 
> 
> es lo mejor - is the best 
> 
> Nunca dije el contrario - I never said otherwise 
> 
> Andate a la chucha! - Chilean slang for fuck off
> 
> Pan dulce - sweet bread/pastries
> 
> Jarritos - the best soda
> 
> Goya - a Spanish food brand and literally the only thing you can buy in Puerto Rico (I'm hyperbolizing) 
> 
> Conchas - a type of pan dulce. Literally the greatest thing ever. Don't argue with me.
> 
> Latin@ (pronounced la-TEEN-ow) a gender nuetral variation of Latino. Some people prefer Latin o LatinX, however I enjoy the use of the arroba (the @ symbol) because it contains both an a and o while being neither at the same time. Thus, it is a great visual metaphor for subverting gender.


End file.
